


Sometimes we do very stupid things

by passionario



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с кэпостарковского феста: 03-40. Тони соблазняет кэпа. На миссиях и просто при посторонних он делает вид, что ничего не было, а после миссий приходит к Стиву и трахает его до патриотических звездочек в глазах у Роджерса. Мучения Стива, высокий рейтинг (не получился :3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we do very stupid things

\- Как тебе твое новое постельное белье? - дыхание Тони обожгло шею. Когда они оставались наедине, и без того усиленное восприятие Стива резко повышалось. Он полагал причиной тому свою болезненную реакцию на самого Старка; в обычное время его можно было считать почти обычным товарищем по команде, вне заданий Стив старался его избегать, но сбежать от него полностью было невозможным, и эта неравная ситуация, с которой он ничего не мог поделать, потому что пронять Старка не получалось ничем, - она убивала Стива не хуже прямого выстрела в голову, только куда медленнее и мучительнее.   
Постельное белье было до отвращения издевательским: обычная белая простынь, зато наволочки в красно-синих звездочках, а пододеяльник в косую красно-бело-синюю полоску. От этой пошлости Стива изрядно перекосило, когда он отдернул покрывало, расстилая постель на ночь, а тут еще и Старк... Роджерс отчаянно надеялся, что тот сегодня не появится, Пеппер что-то говорила про какой-то прием, куда директор "Старк Индастриз" обязан явиться, но Тони Старку закон, в общем-то, не писан был, разумеется.   
\- Зачем тебе это? – коротко спросил Стив.   
\- Зачем кто-то что-то делает? – усмехнулся в ответ Тони. – Потому что хочу. Потому что могу. 

"Это" в терминологии Стива обозначало тот абсурдный факт, что он имел с Тони Старком... контакт определённого рода, более того, он был постоянным, насколько постоянство и Тони были вообще совместимы. Стив знал, что в современном мире к подобному относятся гораздо проще, чем в его время, но его не покидала ассоциация с тем, что он как женщина из публичного дома; он бывал в таких, уже на войне, ребята затащили его туда чуть ли не силком, и все эти женщины, ярко накрашенные, с приторно-сладкими улыбками, вызывали у него тошноту.   
Сейчас Стив чувствовал себя так, как будто его разукрасили косметикой и заставили улыбаться. Впрочем, улыбаться он заставлял себя сам; выверенные дежурные улыбки, фразы... Клише вообще здорово облегчали жизнь.   
У него была (все еще была, подумать только) своя квартира в Бруклине, но жить в башне Старка было проще, и сам Старк не сразу стал... таким. Сперва он даже был Тони, но теперь называть его так у Стива не получалось. И самым горьким, как старые микстуры, было то, что когда они были не наедине, Старк снова становился Тони и ничем не выдавал того себя, которым был со Стивом без посторонних. 

Рассказать о происходящем могло бы стать выходом, если бы Стив мог позволить себе открыть это кому-нибудь. Но он не мог, его жгло и пекло изнутри от бешенства, что он ведет себя как беспомощный котенок, застрявший на дереве. Он даже не понимал, с чего все началось, кажется, в какой-то из вечеров он составлял компанию Тони, Пеппер была на другом конце страны, остальные Мстители разъехались кто куда, и вот Тони сидел и гипнотизировал взглядом бутылку на столике перед собой, меланхолично то и дело откусывая от давно остывшей пиццы кусок-другой.   
Стив тогда просто пришел и сел рядом, что-то бездумно чертил в блокноте, который всегда таскал в кармане, когда был дома, потому что это был самый простой способ складывать куда-то эмоциональные перегрузки, которые его самоконтроль не пропускал никуда, кроме как на бумагу.   
Кажется, Тони налил ему бокал той бурды, которую гипнотизировал взглядом. Кажется, Стив даже выпил, но алкоголь все равно не оказывал на того действия, которое оказывал на прочих, и он сразу честно сказал об этом Тони. А дальше было как в одном из тех глупых фильмов, которые он смотрел с Клинтом и Наташей: они говорили, потом сознание Стива зафиксировало факт того, что они целовались, а потом Стив проснулся в своей кровати. Никаких летающих перьев, развороченной постели, он просто лежал на животе, задница болела, в голове мелькали смутные картины произошедшего, а подойдя к зеркалу, Стив обнаружил синеватые следы на шее. Засосы, поправил он сам себя.  
Кажется, тогда не убить Тони (или не избить его до полусмерти) ему не дала заторможенность, которая напала на Стива, когда он все осознал. Он как будто отключился от реальности, а когда они встретились за завтраком, на кухне уже сидел Клинт, жевал пончики и нес какую-то околесицу про девочек в Бронксе. 

Проклятые звездочки с подушек, отвратительно пошлые, Стив никак не соотносил со своей формой, но зато они отлично ассоциировались с тем, как его трахает Старк. Наверное, так он хотел унизить его еще больше, но никакого унижения сверх того, что уже было, Стив не чувствовал; ему казалось, что рядом со Старком у него вообще отключается эмоциональный аспект, остаются только какие-то глухая тоска и злость, которые за нормальные чувства считать никак не получалось, они шли далеким фоном, как шум машин на улице, если ты стоишь на вершине Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.   
Стив смотрел на эти нечастные звезды на наволочке, чувствуя, как пальцы Старка впиваются в его бедра, когда он входит в него. Самым странным, бесконечно бредовым в этой всей ситуации было то, что Стив ничего не мог сделать с происходящим. Казалось бы, он сильнее Старка физически и может легко скрутить его, но почему-то он не мог; когда они оставались наедине, на Стива нападало это странное оцепение, и он позволял делать с собой все, что угодно.   
\- Мы живем в Новом Свете, знаешь, - Старк замер, войдя в него до конца, и не торопился двигаться, - тут нет религии, но по-моему, ты отличный кандидат на апостола американской веры. Подумай только, - рука Старка скользнула с бедра Стива и сжала его член, - я трахаю главного американского святого.  
Звездочек на каждой наволочке, кстати, было ровно пятьдесят. 

Стив никогда не чувствовал возбуждения, когда Старк спал с ним. Ему всегда казалось, что это ощущение должно быть не только физическим, но и эмоциональным, поэтому даже когда его тело реагировало на то, что с ним делал Старк, Стив считал его просто механической реакцией, абсолютным рефлексом. Это действительно ничего не значило, и, наверное, тот факт, что он спит с человеком, к которому не испытывает ничего, кроме брезгливого отчуждения, бил по Стиву сильнее всего прочего.   
\- Мой дорогой капитан, - промурлыкал Старк, приподнимаясь на локте, - неужели мне сегодня снова придется провести полночи, добиваясь от вас хоть какой-нибудь реакции?  
\- Зачем ты задаешь вопросы, ответы на которые у тебя уже есть, - устало ответил Стив, чувствуя, как Старк полотенцем стирает свою сперму с его бедер.   
\- И правда, - усмехнулся тот, - чего зря терять время.   
Наверное, Старк занимался любовью (слово "секс" вызывало у Стива дикий диссонанс, оно было неправильным, и язык ломался об него, и проще было обозначить это возвышенно и целомудренно, чем давиться неправильным) так же вдохновленно, как и проводил время в своих лабораториях. Стив видел его за работой, и видел в минуты их близости ту же фанатичность в глазах, и это отчасти, совсем немного, примиряло его с действительностью.   
Старку нравилось, действительно нравилось, спать с ним, Стив видел, чувствовал, что тот получает настоящее удовольствие, не только удовлетворяя свое желание, но и лаская самого Стива. И с какой-то болезненной прямотой Стив признавался себе в том, что позволяет себе реагировать только тогда, когда замечает это вдохновение в глазах Тони. 

\- Сэр, - механический голос Джарвиса был предельно спокоен, но почему-то Стиву показалось, что он слышал беспокойство, - мои датчики показывают значительные изменения в цвете ваших глаз.   
Стив сам не понял, почему зацепился за эту фразу, которую ему вообще не полагалось слышать; он шел на свой этаж, и ему совсем не зачем было идти шпионить за Старком к его лабораториям, особенно, если там никого не было, это могло обернуться очередным контактом, которого Стив не желал. Но он пошел, в надежде, что сможет хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию хотя бы для себя.   
Но фраза Джарвиса запустила цепную реакцию в его мыслях, и, наверное, это было хорошо, потому что он не успел проконтролировать свои действия, и, следовательно, помешать самому себе. Уже позже, глядя на оглушенного Старка у своих ног, Стив раскладывал по полочкам свои действия.   
Глаза, у Тони были голубые глаза, и после того, как Стив услышал слова Джарвиса, то понял, что они стали более насыщенными. Это напоминало о тех людях, которых поработил Локи, ну а наташин способ по излечению от заразы был прост и незатейлив, и более чем доступен всем, кроме самого Стива до этого самого момента, когда тело среагировало куда быстрее. Видимо, мысли работали как предупреждающий фактор, блокируя его тело. 

\- Локи не мог, - коротко ответил Тор, когда Стив обратился к нему, - правда, не мог, я понимаю тебя, но это не он. Это Амора, - тут Тор вздохнул и поморщился как от зубной боли. – Она недавно объявилась и... Ну, Амора. Такая, зеленая, - Тор помолчал, потом решительно добавил, - хуже Локи, потому что баба. Они с детства дружили, потом она пропала, ушла изучать всю эту магию-шмагию. Я поговорю с братом, - добавил Тор чуть тише.  
Стив понял то, чего не договорил Тор, без слов. Эта ведьма, может, и сделала все сама, но сделать это она могла только после разговора с Локи. Ну а дальше все просто, развалить команду изнутри. Наверняка скоро у Тони закипели бы мозги. Кстати, про Старка...  
Тот осторожно приподнялся на диване, куда его переложил Стив. Тони так бережно прижимал к голове холодный компресс, который ему притащил Стив, как будто он был самым дорогим ему существом на свете.   
\- У меня ощущение, что я нажрался галлюциногенных грибов, - простонал Старк, - скажите мне, что это всего лишь такое похмелье, а мир сине-желтый, потому что Пеппер сошла с ума и сделала ремонт. Ох, - его взгляд упал на Стива и остекленел. – Дерьмо, - потрясенно добавил он спустя пару секунд звенящей тишины.   
\- Ты не виноват, - Стив присел рядом с диваном на корточки. - Это все магия, - и качнул головой в сторону Тора. Тони понял намек моментально.  
\- Ненавижу магию, - простонал он. – Ее надо запретить на законодательном уровне! Во всех мирах!

Первым делом Стив порвал и сжег постельное белье. Вторым делом в списке важного шел откровенный разговор с Тони, но все намеренья с треском сломались о взгляд, которым Старк встретил Стива в гостиной.   
\- Мне кажется, я еще не готов говорить об этом. Не знаю, когда буду готов, - опережая все слова, сказал Тони. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, ссутулившись и вертя в пальцах отвертку. – Пока могу сказать, что мне жаль, правда, что так получилось.   
\- Ты не виноват, - Стив осторожно сел рядом.   
Тони дернулся, как будто хотел встать, но остался сидеть, все так же вертя в руках отвертку. Непонятно было, что делать дальше, и как вообще быть. Стиву было проще, его эмоции были куда более организованы, и хотя именно он был очевидно пострадавшей стороной в этом деле, он понимал Тони.   
\- Меня как будто ментально насиловали, пока... - он уронил отвертку на ковер. – Ты понимаешь. Вывернули мозги на изнанку и прополоскали на сверхскоростном режиме в стиральной машине. Хрень такая.   
Стив ничего не ответил; ничего и не нужно было говорить, просто Тони не умел молчать долго, когда находился с кем-то, ему нужно было заполнять пространство вокруг себя звуками, иначе он чувствовал себя некомфортно. А потом он включил телевизор, и они стали смотреть "Утиные истории". И пока Тони комментировал происходящее на экране, Стив чувствовал, как его – их – понемногу покидает нервозность. Но что будет дальше, все еще было совсем не ясно; и будет ли вообще что-то дальше, - вопрос, на который Стив пока не хотел знать ответ.


End file.
